bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria ZiO: odcinek 19
thumb|right|380 px|Polecam włączyć do czytania :) PART 1 „Chwila... Alexy, skup się. W jakiś dziwny sposób ten świat sprawia że moje – albo raczej nasze – emocje są silniejsze. Przecież w naszym świecie nie panikowałabym od razu. Wciąż czuję przecież jej potężną aurę... Werny się przecież nie da pokonać tak łatwo, a co dopiero jakimiś tam pistolecikami. Myśl Alex, myśl... Podczas gdy Werna przebiła swoją szyję tym dziwnym ostrzem, nagle wyleciał z niej promień światła. Wydaje mi się że to była przykrywka by nam się wydawało że ją zabił. W takim razie gdzie mogła się podziać? Poza tym powiedziała mi „do zobaczenia”, kolejny dowód, że żyje. Skoro czuje jej potężną aurę musi być w swoim ciele, inaczej byłaby słabsza. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Poza tym pole walki nie zniknęło więc jakiś bakugan musi być jeszcze na polu. A może... Po prostu Werny nie widać? Stała się niewidzialna!” Taiga rozejrzała się po polu. Miała racje. Tuż za czarnowłosym chłopakiem można było dostrzec bardzo mało wyraźny kontur ciała Werny. Luk już miał zaatakować go jednak Alex położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i pokręciła dłonią. - Wreszcie odkryliście działanie moich naboi... Zostałem pokonany. Do zobaczenia – powiedział Hirohito i zniknął. - He? To było dziwne... - zdziwił się Luk. Tymczasem akcja powraca do Vierry. Siedziała sobie na fotelu z nogami na biurku i wpatrywała się w monitor. Tylko co jakiś czas zerkała do słownika. - Teraz moja kolej? Nie wiem czy jest sens wybierania się tam. - zaczęła mówić sama do siebie - Wyślę im parę moich najsilniejszych Hollowów, to im chyba wystarczy. Muszę mieć na oku Dolinę Końca, bo wyraźnie te istotki poczuły aurę Vestalianina. Mam nadzieje że Red się nimi szybko zajmie. Dziewczyna przycisnęła literę „R” na klawiaturze a na monitorze automatycznie pojawiła się twarz Red. - Coś się stało, Vi? - zapytała czerwonowłosa. Widać było że biegnie, gdyż za nią szybko przenikały drzewa, a włosy jej falowały na wietrze. - Przypilnuj by te kreatury Hollowy dotarły na miejsce – rozkazała Vierra. - Vi, a czy mogłabym... - zaczęła Red, lecz przerwała jej Clay. - Możesz – powiedziała tylko. Osa i Mei biegli przez ruiny jakiegoś miasta w miejsce, w którym według nich było miejscem bitwy. Niebo stało się fioletowe, jednak słońce się nie poruszyło. Przez parę minut nie odzywali się by nie tracić energii na mówienie i skupić się na bieganiu. W pewnej chwili gwałtownie się zatrzymali. - Sześciu – wysapała Tanaki – Dwóch na drugiej, dwóch na jedenastej, jeden na trzeciej i jeden na ósmej. Osa kiwnął głową. - Wyłazić mi tu! - krzyknął i rzucił w lewo parę shurikenów. Bronie trafiły w ścianę, jednak to wystarczyło by zwabić przeciwnika. Ze wszystkich stron otoczyły wojowników szare trzymetrowe bestie. Każda z niej na swojej twarzy miała białą maskę. - Hollow Bakugany? - zdziwiła się Mei. Tanaki i Swift przywarli do siebie plecami. - Zobaczymy na co ich stać – uśmiechnął się Osa i wyjął swoją katanę. Maja wyjęła kosę. - Do dzieła – rzuciła i zaatakowała pierwszego z Hollowów. thumb|left|151pxZaatakowała go najpierw w twarz, jednak ten ochronił się rękoma. Zaraz po tym zaczęła serie uderzeń we wszystkie miejsca witalne, jednocześnie chroniąc się przed jego atakami. - Szybki! - zdumiała się Mei, a jej plecy znów zderzyły się z plecami Oskara – Oskar-kun! Tanaki podniosła kosę do góry trzymając ją w dwóch rękach. Swift skoczył do góry, załapał się kosy i kopnął Hollowa prosto w twarz. Potem mając kosę za sobą zamachnął nią do przodu i Mei razem ze swoją bronią znalazła się przed przeciwnikiem. Zadała mu decydujący cios. - Musimy jakoś nazwać te combo – zaproponowała Mei. Jednak Osa stał już przy Hollowie wyciągając katanę z czoła przeciwnika. - Dwa załatwione – poinformował. Na niego biegły już inne dwa – jeden czarny, drugi szary. Ciemniejszy zamachnął ręką lecz Osa zablokował atak kataną. - Wąż Błyskawic! - krzyknął. Z jego rękawa wyślizgnął się wąż naładowany energią elektryczną i oplótł szarego Hollowa., rażąc go przy tym śmiertelnie prądem. Mei w tym czasie zajęła się czarnym. - Spiralny Shuriken Wiatru! - W jej ręce utworzył się wirujący shuriken powstały z wiatru. Tanaki już chciała go puścić, gdy nagle z prawej niespodziewanie zaatakował inny Hollow. Dziewczyna odskoczyła i zamiast w czarnego rzuciła shurikenem w niego. Przecięło go na pół. - Czwarty – powiedziała. thumb|left|183pxPiąty zaatakował Oskara. Był on dużo szybszy od reszty i większy, jednak jego aura nie była o wiele silniejsza od reszty. Szybkie ataki sprawiły, że Swift oberwał pazurem w ramię, ale zaraz wyskoczył z kontratakiem. Gdy tylko jego ciało dotknął następny atak, w Hollowa uderzyła błyskawica, jednak ten zdążył zranić w brzuch chłopaka, który po chwili spadł na ziemię. Mei odpierała atak ostatniego bakugana, który jako jedyny posiadał broń w postaci miecza. Maja sparowała jego cios jednak rozkojarzona przez upadek Osy nie skupiła się zbytnio na obronie i miecz zsunął się po kosie o mało nie odcinając Mei ręki, po której spływała teraz stróżka krwi. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go wiatrem i przycisnęła do ściany. „Dziwnie w tym świecie działa magia...”, zauważył Osa. Tanaki podbiegła do niego, trzymając rękę na ramieniu. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała. Swift chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz padł na nich olbrzymi cień. Cień olbrzymiego Bakugana Hollowa, najpotężniejszego z nich wszystkich. Jego potężna aura wręcz przytłaczała wojowników. Różnica poziomów jego i Mei i Oskara była bardzo wyraźnie widoczna. - Jego dusza... Co to za Hollow?! - przeraziła się Mei. PART 2 Żeby tak naprawdę być wolnym, trzeba się pozbyć ograniczeń. Mieć niezachwianą wiarę w siebie i w swoje thumb|right|380 px|Polecam włączyć do czytania :) marzenia, być odważnym i umieć mówić prawdę, oraz wiele innych cech. Lecz zastanawiając się... Pytając się samego siebie czy potrafilibyśmy to zrobić... Odpowiedź nasza zapewne brzmiała by "nie potrafię". Jest to najgorsza przeszkoda. Oprócz tego, gdyby ktoś zapytał się was "czy ludzie mogliby latać?" odpowiedzielibyśmy pewnie "to niemożliwe", "nie da się". Wtedy, o pozbyciu się ograniczeń nie ma mowy. Wydaje się to takie dziecinne, nierealne. Nie bać się niczego, być zawsze sobą... Nie czuć tej bariery... Trzeba mieć niezwykłą wiarę. Sama nie wiem czy sama taką mam. Zapewne nie. I ty zapewne też nie. Pozbycie się ograniczeń jest niemożliwe. Nie da się. My nie damy rady. Właśnie w tej chwili marzyłam tylko o tym by pozbyć się ograniczeń. By pozbyć się lęku. Nie bać się. Jego siła była przerażająca. Kolana uginały się pod moim ciężarem a ręce mi się trzęsły. Czułam jak bym już została pokonana. Poczułam dotyk śmierci. Mówi się, że gdy jesteśmy blisko stracenia życia, przelatuje nam ono przed oczami. Jednak nie byłam pewna czy cokolwiek czułam. Nie pokonam go. Nie da się. My nie damy rady. Fale duszy Hollowa dosłownie przygniatały mnie i Oskara. Wpływały na nasze emocje. Sprawiały, że ograniczenia były jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Znał nasze słabości. Sam jego wzrok sprawiał, że miałam ochotę krzyknąć. Jednak ograniczenia, strach nie pozwalały mi. Miałam ochotę powiedzieć "uciekaj, zajmę się nim!", jednak ograniczenia, strach nie pozwalały mi. Nasze życie wisiało na włosku. Puściłam swoją kosę, nie miałam siły jej trzymać. Czy potrafimy pokonać tak silnego przeciwnika? Coś sprawiało że w tym świecie emocje były silniejsze... Po prostu, po ludzku, obawiałam się śmierci... Utraty całego szczęścia, które stało obok mnie i te, które było całkiem niedaleko... I te na Ziemi... Nie chciałam by to wszystko minęło przez jakiegoś głupiego Hollowa. Więc po jaką cholerę, stoję tu i nie mogę się ruszyć?! Rusz ten pusty łeb, i wymyśl coś! thumb|left|136pxPrzecież naczytałaś się tyle książek, poznałaś tyle legend, przeżyłaś tyle przygód. Nie możesz tego teraz stracić, Mei. Nie możesz. Musisz wyzbyć się na chwile lęku. Musisz pozbyć się na chwilę ograniczeń. Musisz dokonać coś czego nie da się zrobić. Stań się swoim własnym strachem, stań się swoją własną przeszkodą. Uwierz w siebie. Stanęłam prosto i wzięłam do rąk swoją kosę. Jest to chwila gdzie mogę pokazać swoją siłę, że ograniczenia nie przeszkadzają mi w obronie przyjaciół. Potrafię pokonać swoje słabości. Przymknęłam jeszcze na chwilę oczy by zebrać w sobie siłę. Już wiem jak go pokonamy. Razem. Bo w drużynie jest zawsze największa siła. - Oskar-kun - zaczęłam - Zróbmy to. Raz. Całą swoją mocą. Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Chłopak spojrzał się na mnie z uśmiechem. - Wykonamy tą technikę? - zapytał. - Jeśli ci się uda... - Zróbmy to. Obydwoje stanęliśmy prosto. Teraz najważniejsze było zrozumieć uczucia swojego towarzysza. Poczuć się jak on, zrozumieć go i jego słabości. Stać się z nim jednością. Być razem z nim. Wiedzieć czego pragnie, czego potrzebuje. Zrozumieć każdy jego gest i każde słowo. - SYNCHRONIZACJA DUSZ! Poczułam fale dusz Oskara-kun. Widziałam jego uczucia, rozumiałam go i jego słabości. Stałam się z nim jednością. Byłam razem z nim. Wiedziałam czego pragnie i czego potrzebuje. Rozumiałam jego każdy gest i słowo. Pomimo że się nie dotykaliśmy, czułam jak jest blisko mnie. A przede wszystkim, czułam naszą wspólną i potężną moc. Ograniczenia stały się ledwo widoczne, były zamglone i tak daleko. Były teraz tylko wspomnieniem, które dręczyło mnie od urodzenia. Pokonałam je. Byłam choć na chwilę całkowicie wolna. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na twarz Hollowa. Nagle w pewnym momencie poczułam jak napływa do mnie negatywna energia. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia weszły do mojej głowy i zawładnęły moim umysłem. Jestem pewna, że to nie jest wina tego bakugana. Te straszne fale duszy nie należały do niego. Musiał być inny przeciwnik. Znałam bardzo dobrze te dziwne uczucie. Red. Red jest osobą wbrew pozorom niezwykle mądrą i sprytną. Jej falę były niezwykle mroczne, budziły lęk i przywracały mroczne wspomnienia. Była jak osoba z koszmarów. W tym świecie czułam to bardzo wyraźnie. Poczułam że moje nogi znowu się uginają. Oskar poczuł to bardzo wyraźnie. thumb|left''-Maja?'' ''- Czujesz te mroczne fale duszy? Jestem pewna że to ona, moje alter-ego. W takim stanie nie utrzymam długo tej techniki zróbmy to te...'' I przed moimi oczami była tylko ciemność. Do serca napływało mi uczucie samotności. Pokazała się Red. ''- Ohayo, Mei-sama - odezwała się jak zwykle swoim cienkim głosem.'' ''- Red... Kopę lat - wbrew woli uśmiechnęłam się. '' W rzeczywistości straciłam przytomność, co oznaczało że technika została nie udana. Oskar zaklął pod nosem. - No fajnie - powiedział z sarkazmem i wytworzył w ręce wiązkę błyskawic - Lepiej żeby się szybko obudziła bo nie wytrzymam tu długo. Razem z Red byłyśmy...Hmm, w środku mojej duszy. Jeśli wygram ja, uwolnię się od jej działania. Jeśli przegram, nie wiem czy się podniosę. Mogłyśmy wykonać tylko jeden ruch. Jeden musi wystarczyć. Chwila ciszy. Walczyć z alter-ego jest jak walczyć z samym sobą. Ona jest tym ograniczeniem, przeszkodą, strachem... Koszmarem. Wygram. ''- Możemy zacząć, czy może poczekać? - zapytała złośliwie.'' ''- Chciałam się ciebie o to samo zapytać... - odpowiedziałam i wyciągnęłam ręce do przodu - Technika Władców Powietrza, PRÓŻNIA!'' ''- Technika Władców Wiatru, PRÓŻNIA! - powtórzyła.'' thumb|left|272pxObydwie zostałyśmy zamknięte w próżni. Teraz wystarczy przetrwać bez powietrze dłużej niż przeciwnik. Oskar-kun. Wytrzymaj tam. Nie waż się umierać. PART 3 Trolololo. thumb|right|380 px|Polecam włączyć do czytania :) --- Oskar-kun. Wytrzymaj tam. Nie waż się umierać. Powoli zaczynało brakować mi powietrza - nie specjalnie mnie to zaskoczyło, w końcu byłam w próżni. Technika zniknie tylko wtedy, kiedy przeciwnik straci przytomność lub zginie. W tym przypadku - udusi. Często chodziłam na basen i pływałam w oceanach czy morzach. W końcu jak się jest ninja to trzeba się tego spodziewać. Jednak nie mogłam nie doceniać Red. To w końcu była część mnie. Jak bardzo będzie zła, jak bardzo mocna. Zawsze będzie mną i ja za nią jestem odpowiedzialna. Kiedy jest się na krawędzi śmierci często myślisz o sprawach, które zostały nie rozwiązane, o przyjaciołach, którzy byli zawsze przy tobie, o ludziach, którym nigdy nie powiedziałeś "kocham cię", choć na to zasługiwały. Teraz możesz w spokoju powiedzieć jakie było dla ciebie życie. Czy było ono szczęśliwe - czy może przeciwnie. Przypominają ci się te wszystkie piękne chwile, pierwsze smutki. Myśląc o nich zdajesz sobie sprawę ile rzeczy zostawiasz umierając. Ile pięknych rzeczy zostawiasz. Nie mogę powiedzieć że umierałam. Ale jeśli Red wygra... Ona nie zna słowa "litość". Zabije mnie. Zabije Oskara-kun. Zabije nas wszystkich. A to nadal cząstka mnie. Dlatego nie mogę przegrać. - Maja - Oskar zauważył, że moje ciało nie oddycha. Po jego minie można było powiedzieć, że pomimo wszystko martwi się o mnie. Ale teraz ma przed sobą znacznie gorszego przeciwnika - Dobra pokrako, zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz z tym! Wytworzył w dłoniach wiązkę błyskawic i zaczął biec na Hollowa. Uderzył, ale przeciwnik odepchnął go jak piłkarz kopie piłkę - z łatwością. Może też teraz myślał podobnie do mnie. Że nie może umrzeć, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili. Tak chciałabym przyjść do niego, położyć mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedzieć "będzie dobrze". Ale tego nie mogłam obiecywać. Oskar poleciał do tyłu, przez ostatnie metry hamując nogami i próbując się na nich utrzymać. Ponowił atak. Tym razem biegł zygzakiem i zaczął powoli przyśpieszać. Jego błyskawice utworzyły coś w rodzaju stożka, pewnie żeby atak mógł przebić się przez barierę. Faktycznie, jego atak dał dużo więcej niż poprzedni. Swift nie tylko przebił się przez barierę, ale dodatkowo udało mu się leciutko drasnąć Hollowa. Gdyby Osa władał innym żywiołem niż błyskawice ten atak pewnie też by dużo nie dał. Jednak przypominam, że ciało bakuganów - Hollowów też się thumb|left|224pxto tyczy – świetnie przewodzi prąd elektryczny. Tak więc, pomimo tego, że była to ledwo widoczna ranka, został porażony prądem na całym ciele. Chłopak nie czekał. Wykorzystał ten moment na utworzenie w swoich rękach ostrza. Bakugan może i był silny – ale ten osobnik był wyjątkowo głupi. -Nie potrzebnie się tak go obawialiśmy – Oskar wyciągnął pochopne wnioski. Chociaż „wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków” to tylko takie wyrażenie, a nie czynność, potrafi ono być równie niebezpieczne jak każde inne „hop” - na przykład hop z urwiska, hop przez tory przed pędzącym pociągiem. Niestety, nie uniknie się „hop”, wyciągając pochopne wnioski, gdyż tkwi ono w samym centrum tego wyrażenia. A jest to zarazem „hop”, którego nie da się uczynić bezpieczni, ponieważ „wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków” oznacza, że często jesteśmy święcie przekonani o czymś, co często wcale nie jest prawdą. Gdy Swift był już blisko Hollowa, razem ze swoim mieczem ten poruszył swoją grubą łapą i spróbował go zaatakować. Chłopak ominął cios, ominął cios również drugiej łapy, ale nie zdążył ominąć trzeciego ciosu dwóch łap naraz i został przygnieciony do ziemi. Fakt – Hollow został mocno zraniony w rękę. Fakt – był strasznie głupi. Fakt – Osa wyciągnął pochopne wnioski. Fakt – bakugan był niezwykle silny. A jednak to Oskar-kun zrobił błąd. Błąd, którego może pożałować. Nie miałam siły. Już po prostu nie mogłam. Nie byłam już wstanie myśleć, przed oczami robiło mi się czarno. Zaczynałam widzieć wszystko podwójnie. A później nic nie widziałam. Oskar-kun, nie waż się umierać... '' Chłopak ledwo widział, a słyszał wszystko nie wyraźnie. Miał złamane żebra i lewą nogę. W takim stanie nie mógł się ani trochę poruszać. - Maja... - szepnął i stracił przytomność. - Oskar-kun... - zdążyłam jeszcze wyjąkać. ''thumb|left|212pxPoczułam że Red zamienia się w swoją formę Shinigami (pl. bóg śmierci) i jak podchodzi do mnie łapiąc mnie za gardło. ''- Umieraj.'' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica Kategoria:Meika-Chan